BW118: The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!
Synopsis Heading towards the White Ruins, Ash and co. come across a special Kanto Fair, a fair celebrating the region of Kanto and the various Pokémon that dwell there. Ash is excited to see all these attractions that remind him of home and ends up seeing a cheerful Charmander right on stage. Reminding him of his old friend after telling his stories to them, Ash calls Professor Oak and requests that he sends over Charizard (since he came back from Charific Valley) while he sends Unfezant to his lab. However, once there, Charizard soon meets Iris' Dragonite and a fierce rivalry between them begins with a battle. Will the battle last? Who will win? Trivia *All the characters and backgrounds in the flashbacks have had animation redesigns to fit the BW series. These scenes were also redubbed by the current TPCi cast rather recycling the 4Kids voices. **The following episodes were shown in the flashbacks: ***IL011: Charmander - The Stray Pokémon ***IL025: Primeape Goes Bananas ***IL032: The Ninja Poké-Showdown ***OVA002: Snow Way Out! ***IL043: The March of the Exeggutor Squad ***IL044: The Problem with Paras ***IL046: Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon ***IL059: Volcanic Panic ***IL079: Friend and Foe Alike ***OI024: Charizard Chills ***JE018: Charizard's Burning Ambitions ***JE138: Better Eight Than Never ***JE154: Can't Beat the Heat! ***AG136: The Symbol Life *Although Ash and co. (minus N) had encountered some of the Pokémon that are from Kanto they know in Unova. **First was Koffing who was under the ownership of the Virbank City Gym Leader: Roxie in BW085: Rocking the Virbank Gym! (Part 1). **Second was a whole bunch of Onix they've encountered with Dawn while searching for the "Special Onix" in BW089: Expedition to Onix Island!. **The third was a Dragonite (when everyone called him a rogue) that Iris caught in BW091: Iris and the Rogue Dragonite!. **The fourth was a Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, and an Eevee who were belonged to Virgil in BW104: Team Eevee and the Pokémon Rescue Squad! *Instead of Rachel Lillis returning, Michelle Knotz (Who voiced Misty in Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon) voices her in the flashbacks of this episode. *Although Team Rocket appears in a flashback, they are barely visible as in the scene they appear that they are being burned by Charmander's Flamethrower, leaving only their weak silhouette visible. *This is Sarah Natochenny's first time portraying Ash in the Original Series via flashbacks. *This is the first time Brock, Misty (Flashback) and Tracey (cameo), appear in the BW saga. *When it is shown Koga battling Ash, Charmander defeats Golbat with Flamethrower, when in the original episode, it wins with Fire Spin. *This would be the third time in the entire series for Ash's Charizard to battle a Dragonite since OI031: Enter The Dragonite and JE137: Great Bowls of Fire!, but the thing is: Iris' Dragonite looked different than the others due to the fact that it wants to challenge any Pokémon that it happens to meet and much thougher ones than itself to get as strong as possible as Jervius describes it in BW091: Iris and the Rogue Dragonite!. *In this episode, Ash decides to bring Charizard back to his team the fourth time in the entire series since he showed him how strong he becomes and join his journey in Unova. *Who's that Pokémon?: Charmander. *Though Liza did not have a speaking role, Lisa Ortiz provided the voice of the unknown female Charmander trainer. *Many pokemon not seen for a long time, have completely different voices: **Charmander's voice sounds less acute. **Primeape has a less noisy and loud voice. **Charmeleon's voice is no longer raspy, sounds like the voice of Aggron. **Aerodactyl leaves the pterodactyl screech, a sharp but distinct voice. **Poliwrath voice changes similar to a Vigoroth´s voice. **Blastoise's voice sounds much more low pitched. Gallery Category:Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Iris Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane